The disclosure relates to a physical-quantity receiving device, a physical-quantity supplying device, a physical-quantity receiving method, a physical-quantity supplying method, a storage medium having a physical-quantity receiving program, and a storage medium having a physical-quantity supplying program.
An information processing system, an information processing device, an information processing method, and an information recording medium, which are controlled to produce operation sound effects varying among card users when performing operation for electronic money, are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-031182. In addition, an electronic money system, an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program, which allow recognition of the time to charge electronic money, are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-098928.